STORY: Rise of the Guardian
by TotalyAnonymous
Summary: brother,son, lover, friend these are some of the things he's been called but now he has a new name, a new alias...The Guardian. pairings undecided no harem maybe lemons naruto/fairy tail/DBZ Crossover.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z

Prologue: the beginning

It was a cool cloudless night a perfect night to be out and about yet there were no civilians in the street save for the genin ninja escorting the rest of them into bunkers? The shrieks of many were heard loud and clear outside the wall of the village the roars and sounds of chaos were deafening. The night was constantly being lit up by the thousands of different jutsu fired off at the colossus demon fox steadily approaching the village.

Yes this was the night that the shinobi village of Konohagakure No Sato was viciously attacked by the nine tailed fox demon 'The Kyuubi No Kitsune'

The current hokage was currently sitting at his desk with his wife and child born not ten minutes ago the current hokage Minato Namikaze had just finished sealing several letters into a scroll along with several things he was sure his son would need in the future you see 'Minato Namikaze' was nothing more than an alias used by said kage better known to those he trusts as 'Son Goku' the legendary protector of earth.

Standing next to him was his current wife Kushina Uzumaki the princess of Uzushiogakure she was incredibly beautiful and kind yet she had a terrifying temper (Goku often found himself wondering why he always ended up with the most terrifying wives, he had Chichi who when got mad had a frying pan of doom rampage and now there was the red headed habanero kushina uzumaki and she had a fucking sword, oh well back to the story :) )

"Kushina... it's now or never..." goku said looking into his wifes eyes which at this moment were streaming tears she didn't want to lose her son...but it was in his best interest. "O...okay..." she looked down at her son Naruto Gohan Uzumaki with his golden tuft of hair on his head, the six whisker like marks on his cheeks "Naruto be good boy now and remember mommy loves you, find a nice girl and love her lots and eat your vegetables grow up and to be the strong loving man I know you'll be I love you" she said with tears in her eyes while she looked into his magnificent blue eyes then she handed him to her husband where he looked at his son and said "grow up to be a strong caring person, protect everyone of your precious people because that is where true strength comes from and always remember I love you my son"

Goku picked up his son and put him in the capsule that he came to this world in in the first place and sealed the scrolls and its contents into a tattoo of a tribal style sun on narutos left shoulder and closed the door to the capsule he then typed in the coordinates of a planet he knows to be hospitable and launched it into the sky hopefully he will be found by a nice family and get taken in to live a happy life.

"Now then kushina if you don't mind I would say we have a fox pelt to claim" goku said looking at his wife "definitely lets go kill the fox that is the reason I can't raise my son"

Goku smiled and shed his kage robes and let them pool to the ground at his feet where he was wearing his familiar orange gi with the kanji for 'Go' on his back

they both used ki powered jumps to make it to the fox where kushina wrapped it in chakra chains to bind the fox and goku said "you are the reason I can't raise my son you will pay! KAAAAAA" he puts his cands cupped at his side "MEEEEEEEE" a blue-silver energy starts to gather in his palms "HAAAAAAAA" the energy grows and spikes at huge levels "MEEEEEEE" the energy takes shape and the sphere grows with power surging all around it and him "HAAAAAAAAAAA! A colossus beam of blue-silver ki speeds at the fox demon and the earth shakes on impact.

**YAY new story btw I don't do polygamy no harem in this story the pairing will either be naruxlevy or naruxprincess hisui or I can make it realistic and have him date hisui for a while then have her be his ex and then he goes on to levy or vice-versa so yeah tell me what you think I have a pretty good idea of what I want in this story so suggestions and tips are helpful but wont always be used **

**BTW THE MIDDLE FINGER USED AS MY PICTURE IS TO WARD OFF FLAMERS**

**its been real but I've gotta hele so mahalos **

**TotallyAnonymous out!**


End file.
